Whipped
by ApersonkindofPerson
Summary: Reborn, a world-class hitman, whipped? Absolutely ridiculous. Now if only he could convince the other Arcobaleno otherwise.


Well, I'm back! This was originally in my other story, Inamorata, but I decided to publish it by itself since it didn't really fit in with the other chapters. I love the Arcobaleno fics so I figured, why not? I hope you enjoy!

Read and review!

**Warnings: **Contains some language and Arcobaleno antics. Who doesn't love those?

**My name isn't Akira Amano, therefore I do not own!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whipped<strong>

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Reborn scowled, sending a frustrated kick at his neatly made bed.<p>

He was not whipped!

If anything, they were the whipped ones. Every time Luce came waddling down the stairs, they would always do everything possible to make her comfortable. Skull, the imbecile, was always roped into fetching her various items while Fon provided her with company. The others would go about their daily business, keeping a watchful eye on their pregnant boss the entire time.

Unfortunately, he was one who was around Luce the most and he could never say no to her. She'd give him that sad and disappointed face, like he'd done something to let her down and before he knew it he would be out doing outrageous errands. Damn that woman. She knew about his soft spot for her and she wasn't afraid to use it to her advantage.

Sure maybe he was willing to do more for her than a subordinate normally would, but that didn't make him whipped. _Really._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A few hours ago…<span>_**

_It had started out as a normal dinner, with Viper counting money, Verde scribbling notes down, Skull cramming food into his mouth, and he, Lal, Fon, and Luce chatting amongst one another._

_Then, they'd somehow gotten on the topic of her pregnancy. At the mention of it, Reborn tried to fake nonchalance, as if he didn't really care about the baby. This caused Fon and Lal to smirk knowingly and Luce to giggle. Unbeknownst to him at the time, both Fon and Lal had figured it out. For the world's greatest hitman, Reborn sure could be dense sometimes._

_"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful father, Reborn," Fon teased, "Neglecting a child like that."_

_The assassin scowled and stabbed at the remaining food on his plate. "Shut up Fon." He retaliated as a faint blush crept onto his face._

_"Don't mind him Reborn. I'm sure you'd make a great dad!" Luce said reassuringly._

_At these words, Skull decided to enter their conversation. "Are you kidding Luce? He'd probably kill the kid! He wouldn't last a week!" he said between bouts of raucous laughter._

_Skull's obnoxious guffaws proved to be contagious, and soon the entire table found themselves chuckling at poor Reborn's expense. At least they were, until Verde spoke up._

_"Actually, I agree with Luce. Based on my observations and calculations, I can accurately predict that Reborn would be a good father. To be quite frank, he would undoubtedly be even worse than he is now." the usually quiet scientist stated._

_Everyone suddenly fell silent at Verde's words. Then, Viper started snickering. After Viper came Lal, and one by one, the table once again burst into gales of laughter. Even Verde, who rarely laughed, was laughing uproariously._

_"It's so true! Jesus Christ, that's hilarious! Boss has sempai by the di-" Skull cackled._

_Reborn slammed his fist down on the table in anger and embarrassment, interrupting Skull's taunts. "I am the world's greatest assassin! In what way am I whipped?" he said furiously._

_Verde, never one to pass up on the rare chance of antagonizing Reborn, promptly answered back. "You've never refused a request from Luce. Even the humiliating ones."_

_Pausing for a moment, Reborn stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. You could practically see the gears turning in his head, trying to find a decent comeback. After a while, he spoke up. "I say no to her all the time! Right Luce?" he sputtered indignantly._

_Said woman replied with a passive hum that contained a small hint of disagreement. Avoiding Reborn's glare, she continued to eat her meal. _

_Upon seeing her obvious opposition to his statement, Reborn frowned and opted for plan B instead._

_"And when have I ever done anything remotely embarrassing for Luce's sake?" the mafioso challenged, not expecting an answer. However, it didn't take very long for his fellow Arcobaleno to reply._

_"Oh please, we all saw you giving Luce a foot rub last night," Viper scoffed. "I'm pretty sure you painted her nails after that too."_

_"…"_

_"Hey Reborn-sempai! If I had a Euro every time you picked up something up for Boss, I would have umm… five Euros!" Skull mocked._

_Lal promptly smacked the hapless stuntman upside the head. "Moron! What kind of insult is that?" she chided._

_"Well Reborn, do I even need to mention that time at the park?" Fon said slyly. Almost immediately, a blush appeared on Luce and Reborn's cheeks._

_"Shut up! That was only once!" he said defensively. This immediately piqued the interest of those not present during the event._

_"What happened at the park?" Verde questioned._

_Fon cast a Cheshire-cat grin in Luce's direction before answering. "I won't tell you all of it, but it did involve a jar of salsa, a bicycle, and two women who are still in therapy," he said cheerfully._

_Ignoring the disturbed looks of the other I' Prescelti Sette, the mortified Sky Arcobaleno attempted to stop the current conversation._

_"That's quite enough Fon," Luce intervened. "Besides, if Reborn had kept his temper in check, it wouldn't have happened."_

_"…They called you fat," Reborn replied flatly. "I get the point anyway. I am well aware that I do all sorts of things for Luce, however, I refuse to sit here and be insulted for that fact," he retorted. "I'm going to my room."_

_And with that, he made to stand up and make his way up the stairs. Before he was even halfway up though, he was stopped by the sound of Luce's voice._

_"Reborn before you go, could you be a dear and clear the table first?"_

_"…Fine."_

* * *

><p>A while later, he was interrupted from his brooding by his door creaking open and someone entering. He tensed and grabbed his trusty gun, but relaxed when he recognized his lover.<p>

Luce peeked inside and smiled fondly when she saw him sprawled on the bed, fedora covering his eyes. After he'd left, the other Arcobaleno had erupted into more fits of laughter and claimed that it was worse than they originally thought. She'd sat there, occasionally berating them whenever they went too far. But when Viper had jokingly asked if Reborn was the father, she'd shaken her head and smiled. If they ever found out, god knows how it would affect the dysfunctional little family they'd built.

"Still awake? I thought you'd be asleep by now," she said, climbing into bed next to him. She frowned when she saw his trademark fedora still atop his head. "What did I tell you about sleeping with your hat on? You'll ruin it," she scolded.

Reborn grunted in reply and placed the offending object on the bedside table. He was silent until she scooted closer and cuddled against him. "I am not whipped," he said somewhat sulkily. Breathing in her calming scent of lavender, he buried his face in her neck.

"Of course you aren't," she murmured endearingly. "You just like to do stuff for me because you're nice. Now go to sleep Reborn."

...

..

.

..

...

Sometime later, he was shaken awake by a very troubled Luce. She seemed to be debating whether to ask him something or not.

"What is it?" he said grumpily. He sat up and groggily squinted at the clock on the bedside table. 2:35 AM. This had better be important.

"Ah… well… I'm kinda hungry," she mumbled. The moonlight illuminated her face, exposing the guilty look on it as she fiddled with the edges of her nightgown.

Reborn inwardly groaned. He'd heard all about this whenever he visited bars. Pregnant women often craved the oddest things at the oddest times, or so he'd been told. Resisting the urge to ignore her and go back to sleep, he decided to play along.

"Alright, what'd you want?" he growled impatiently. He might as well comply, just to get it over with.

Luce beamed and threw her arms around his neck. "You'd really get food for me at this hour? You are so sweet!" she grinned. "Okay in that case, I want pickles, gelato, and Mexican food!"

She had to be fucking joking. She expected him to drag himself off a warm cozy bed and wander the cold, dark streets of Sicily for pickles, gelato, and Mexican? That was it. Even a guy like him had limits. This time, he was putting his foot down.

"No way in hell," Reborn said bluntly. As soon as he said this, he quickly averted his gaze in order to avoid her inevitable pleading look. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lip begin to tremble and her eyes well up with tears. He tried to resist, he really did, but the look proved to be too much and he eventually gave in.

"Fine, fine already," he grumbled. He picked up his discarded fedora and stomped out of the mansion into the chilly night.

...

..

.

..

...

Several extremely irritating hours later, (Guess how hard it was to find Mexican food in Sicily?) he arrived back at the mansion, arms full of various delicacies. Unbelievable. He'd sacrificed two hours of precious sleep for his pregnant lover. She'd better appreciate this.

He didn't even get a chance to set the food down properly before he was assaulted by Luce. Seemingly out of nowhere, she proceeded to hug him to death and inspect what he'd brought home.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back! You had me worried for a while there," she said happily.

"Here's your food, woman. Now let me sleep in peace," Reborn ground out. As he trudged up the stairs, he faintly heard Luce shouting out her thanks.

When he finally made it back to his room, he didn't even bother to change back into pajamas. He simply tossed his hat to some part of the room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

No one had ever told him that he would be losing sleep when he agreed to give this "having a kid" thing a try. Oh well, as long as Luce was happy.

Besides, he could catch up on sleep after the baby came. Right?

* * *

><p>In case you haven't guessed by now, I totally ship RebornLuce! :D It's amazing!

Well, as I've said before, please review if you have the time. The type of review doesn't really matter, as long as you tell me what you thought!

**Also:**

**I just made a tumblr, for those of you who are interested. It would mean a lot to me if you followed! I blog things that should hopefully make you laugh. **

**Here's the link: fandom-lampoon .tumblr .com (remove spaces)**

**Check it out and maybe follow! Thanks again! :)**

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
